Redeemed
by Dark Seraphim410
Summary: Death starts a new journey for Integra and Alucard
1. Chapter 1

RedeemedChapter Onedark_seraphim410

"The time we spent together was the greatest gift you have given me."

A sixty year old Integra lay on her death bed. Tired and weak, the years of warfare shown on her face. Her military uniform rested on a mannequin in the right corner while her sword on a desk was resting in its case. Alucard sat bed side resting his elbows on the bed and his hands interlaced together. Seras stood beside him with her hand covering her mouth as she hid her trembling lips. Integra's hand reached up for Alucard and he grabbed it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Even with old age and battle scars, her skin was still smooth against his lips.

"I have won many battles in my lifetime but it seems as if this will be the one I finally lose. This cancer I have fought against has finally taken its toll. I must say my farewells to you, Alucard."

Alucard tried to hold back his tears but his eyes betrayed him by letting a single teardrop fell. His lower lip quivered as he tried to at least be strong by holding back his emotions. Integra brought her free hand up to him and wiped the tear away. Her soft but weak touch broke down his defenses. His bloody tears ran freely down his face, dropping down to the white sheets, creating a sharp contrast against her pale hand.

"You're crying for me? Why?"

Alucard wiped his face with his free hand and his white glove became heavily stained with his blood.

"I have been naïve. I never thought this day would come. Now that it's here, I … I don't want you to go."

"I have to. God is calling for me."

"No, Integra. Please! Let me turn you. You're still a virgin. You don't have to go."

"No, Alucard. I must go…"

Integra rested her hand on his face and cuffed it. She smiled softly at him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch. He couldn't bear the thought that this would be the last time he would experience her.

"No I can't let you go…"

Alucard opened his mouth and revealed his fangs to her. He moved closer to her neck but felt something wrapped around his. He looked up and saw Seras as she tightened her arms around his neck. She pulled him out of the chair and away from Integra.

"Seras, let me go!"

Alucard struggled to free himself from Seras but she forced his body to the floor.

"I am doing this on Integra's order. You can easily overpower me and you don't. You know you need to let her go!"

Alucard looked back at Integra. A tear ran down her cheek as she reached for him and her lips quivered. Alucard stopped fighting against Seras. She loosened her hold from Alucard. He crawled back to the side of the bed and was on his knees.

"I'm sorry, Integra. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know."

Alucard took her hand into his. He could hear her heart begin to slow. Integra's eye became heavy. Integra's lips stopped quivering and she smiled softly at him.

"Farewell, Count…"

Integra's grip of Alucard's hand loosened as she drew her last breath. Alucard heard her heart come to a stop as her eye rolled back. Alucard reached and closed her eyelid. He kissed her hand and lay it down on the bed. He got up from the floor and stood over the bed. He looked down at her lifeless body as the room became cold. He brought his hands to cover his eyes as his bloody tears flowed freely. Seras had bloody tears running down her cheeks as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am everywhere and nowhere and yet without her, I am nothing…"

With the words leaving his lips, Alucard pulled his head away from his hands and stood tall. He stopped his tears and wiped his face of the blood. He walked away from Seras and to the desk where Integra's sword was. He looked down at it as he came to a realization. He took it and cradled it against his chest. He closed his eyes as he came to understand what he must do.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Seras stepped back. Alucard turned to her. He had a smile of content on his face.

"Good bye, Seras…"

"What?"

Alucard disappeared before Seras' eyes. She ran to where he stood.

"Master?! Master, come back!"


	2. Chapter 2

RedeemedChapter Twodark_seraphim410

When Integra opened her eyes, she was surrounded by white light wearing her favorite suit. She raised a hand to her face and felt that her wrinkles were gone and her eye had returned. She looked down and was barefoot. She looked beyond her feet and noted that she was standing on air. She could see a city beneath her feet. The city's people seemed to go about their busy lives as the streets were filled with business men and women trying to moved to their destination. Integra then saw what seemed to be the tallest building that she ever saw.

"Why am I seeing this? Why am I here?"

Then Alucard appeared on the top of the building.

"Alucard?"

Alucard walked to the edge of the building. He stopped when the beginning of his boots were over the edge.

"Taipei 101, the tallest building in the world. This should do."

Alucard felt calmness come over him.

"You were once my master. I watched you grow into a strong leader. I enjoyed the passion in your voice as you gave me my orders. You inspired me to be more than the monster and dog I had become. I fought for thirty years and returned to you. For ten years, you enjoyed my company and I asked for nothing in return. I would have done anything you asked for.

You were untouched, pure, and beautiful. Even your death couldn't take that beautiful away. But now you are gone. I am my own man but am alone. What a cruel joke… I don't want… I can't see myself living forever without you. Forget… I'll forget myself and my existence will be no more. God, do what you want with me…"

Integra realized that Alucard was holding her sword in his hands. Alucard looked up towards the heavens and smiled.

"Alucard? No… Don't do it… Alucard!"

Integra fell to her knees and slammed her hands against the invisible border of life and death. She let her emotions run wild as tears flowed down her cheek.

Her tears translated into heavy rain that fell into Alucard's face.

"How fitting…"

He pulled the sword out of its sleeve.

"For you, Integra."

Alucard brought the sword's edge to his throat. Integra continued to slam her fists down in hopes that he would hear her cries.

"Stop, Alucard!"

Alucard jammed the edge into his throat. He ran the sword through his skin as a smile came across his face. He enjoyed the pain that the sword caused but it didn't ease the pain in his heart. He stopped at the point of the sword and held it. Alucard pushed the point deeper into his throat and it ran straight through his neck.

"Stop!"

Alucard took one step forward and went over the edge of the building. He closed his eyes and forced himself to forget his own being as his fall continued towards the fog below. He fell out of Integra's sight. She brought a hand to her mouth as shock took over her body.

"Why?"

Integra whispered.

"Integra?"

Integra's head shot up as she surprised to hear a voice from behind. She turned her head. Alucard stood there barefoot, whole, and in shock. Integra got up and turned to face him.

"This is impossible… I shouldn't even exist."

Alucard and Integra walked to each other. Integra reached for Alucard, her hand shaking in the process. He grabbed her hand. She felt his trembling in hers.

"How could this be, Integra? Is this a reprieve? How long…"

Integra brought a finger to Alucard's lips.

"Why question it?"

Alucard wrapped his arms around Integra. She rested her head against his chest and Alucard placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Why, Alucard?"

"You know why."

Tears of joy and pain ran down their cheeks.

"I wish things were different."

Integra pressed her face onto his chest and his shirt absorbed her tears.

"I wish I was different. I wish I was better man for you. I am sorry for the monster I was."

"Don't… We were both…"

Integra cuffed Alucard's face and pulled him to her lips. They locked together in a passionate kiss as their tears blended. Their hold of each other tightened neither of them not wanting to let go.

Then suddenly a force pulled them apart. With all of his might, Alucard tried to reach for Integra but to no avail. He could see the terror and sorrow in her eye as she extended her arms to him but couldn't reach. They disappeared from their sights. Darkness covered them.

"Integra?"

"Alucard?"

Separated from each other, cold, and alone, a light surrounded each of them.

"It's a boy, Mrs. Taylor."

"It's a girl, Miss Adams."

Each of the women reached for their newborns.

"Oh, my little man, Adrian!"

"Hello, my baby girl. My little Isabella."

Alucard and Integra were anew.


	3. Chapter 3

RedeemedChapter Threedark_seraphim410

Isabella's long blond hair with her brown trench coat and school uniform skirt flowed through the autumn wind as the sun slowly rose over the hills of the country side. She enjoyed the walk to high school each morning as she was alone with the nature. She breathed in the air and smelled a hint of rain from the night before. She smiled and shifted her book bag onto one shoulder as it became uncomfortable for her back. She fixed her red tie against her white blouse. She turned a corner and walked into a wooden area.

Then suddenly, an arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her behind a large oak tree. Her book bag fell to the dying grass as she was pushed onto the tree. She made a fist and was raising it as a knife was brought to her throat.

"Hey, Bob! Look at what we got here."

"Oh Shit, Greg! Isn't that the Class President? I don't know about this!"

"Shut up! It's not like she's going to tell. Right bitch?"

Greg gripped Isabella's hair tight as he tilted her head up. He brought his lips to hers and forced a kiss. Isabella bit down on his lip. With Greg in pain, she took her chance. She pushed him with all her might away from her and punched him across the face. Greg was stunned as he wiped off the blood drops from his lower lip.

"We have a fighter here!"

"That's right! You think I'm afraid of you two! Come on!"

Isabella gestured for them with her index finger and then raised her fists.

"Please, bitch! When we're through with you, you're going to be begging for mercy just like the last one. Isn't that right, Greg?"

"That's right! We scarred the last girl for life."

"I won't go down so easy!"

"Oh you will, and we'll enjoy it!"

Greg raised the knife and the two teens inched their way to Isabella. She readied herself for the fight of her life.

"You two crowds are completely pathetic!"

Greg and Bob stopped and looked around to see who was there. Isabella didn't see anyone but hoped that there was help for her.

"Up here you idiots."

The group looked up into the tree and saw a teenage boy dressed in a black ¾ length coat with black pants sitting on a branch. His school uniform shirt was opened three buttons down to reveal his leather spiked collar. His shoulder length raven hair flowed through the air as a strong wind passed.

"Although I am sure that she could rip you two a new one but…"

The boy jumped from the tree and in front of Isabella.

"I wouldn't want to miss the fun."

"Shit! That's the gothic kid!"

"Fuck it, Bob! We're waste them both!"

Greg ran towards the boy with his knife. The boy reached out and grabbed Greg's wrist making him drop the knife. He then punched him across the face, but Greg didn't fall. The boy kicked him in the stomach and Greg collapsed to the ground in pain.

"You fuck!"

Bob ran to them. Isabella made a fist and punched Bob. She wrapped her hand around his neck and slammed him against the tree. She kneed him in the stomach and then used the back of her fist to hit him across his face. Bob fell to the ground but tried to crawl away.

"Hey! Stay down!"

"I'm sorry! It was Greg's idea!"

Isabella kicked Bob on his side and he collapsed.

"Wow! That's my kind of woman!"

Isabella turned around to the boy as he kicked the knife away from Greg.

"What did you say?"

"I was complimenting you. You're very strong. Most people would have been crying their eyes out but you fought back."

"I am not most people, but thank you anyway."

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and lighter.

"You smoke?"

"Yeah."

He placed two in his mouth and lit them. He handed one to her. Their eyes locked on to each other as Isabella reached for the cigarette. Their hearts began to beat in unison as his hazel eyes lowered to take a full look of her. Isabella could feel her cheeks turned red and hot as she took the cigarette. He realized that he was staring and turned away.

"Sorry."

"No. It's all right. So, what is your name?"

The boy turned back to her and looked into her eyes once more.

"Adrian. And yours?"

"Isabella."

Isabella smiled softly as she placed the cigarette in her mouth. The smoke from their cigarettes blended in the air as Adrian reached her hand. Isabella interlaced her fingers with his as a scene of calm came over them.

"That's weird... It's like… It's like..."

"I know, Isabella. Maybe in another life."

Adrian drew himself closer to Isabella and cuffed her face as their breathing became heavy. She felt her heart raced in her chest as she moved to meet his waiting lips. The wind picked up. The dried dead leaves danced around them as their passionate kiss intensified.

"You fuckers!"

Greg was struggling to get to his knees as the couple pulled away from each other. Bob was on his back trying to get away from the pair. Isabella and Adrian placed their cigarettes back in their mouths.

"What should we do with them, Adrian?"

"Whatever you wish, Isabella..."

Although in different bodies and time, Alucard and Integra found each other again.


End file.
